Story Of A Broken Heart
by Jiinxie
Summary: In this story Oz never came back after he left the first time.
1. Ch 1: Last Hope

**Chapter 1: Last Hope**

Oz had been on several places since he left Sunnydale but he hadn't been able too find a cure or someone who could help him control the wolf inside him.

He was in New York when he heard someone talking about a man who was specialist on mutation.

Oz decided to look up this man on the internet , he was very greatful that Willow had learn him how to hack into different systems. _Willow.., _Oz felt a sharp pain in his heart when he thought about her. He hoped that she was alright and he hoped that this man **Charles Xavier**could help him with his werewolf problem and after that he could go back to Sunnydale and get back with Willow if she didn't hate him.

It have been a half year since he had left Sunnydale and her.. He could still see her face with tears in her eyes when he had told her that he would left Sunnydale.

_'' Don't I get something to say in this?''_

_'' No...Veruca was right about something. The wolf is inside me all the time. And I don't know where the line is anymore between me and it. And til I figure out what that means, I shouln't be around you. Or anybody!''_

_'' Well that can be a problem. Cause people... are kind of a planetary epedic.''_

_'' I find a place.'' _

_'' Well how long?''_

_'' I don't know.''_

_''Oz, don't you love me?''_

_''My whole life..have I never loved anything else!'' _

Oz could feel the tears inside him coming to his eyes but he fight them back. He didn't have time for this, he had the lacation to this **Xavier** so what was he waiting for?

~1 hour later~

It have taken 1 hour to find the place but finally he was here.

He pushed the buttom of something that looked like a doorbell or something, soon he heard a voice.

''Welcome to Xavier's school for giftet youngsters, how can I help you?'' It was a female voice.

'' I'm hear to meet a man named Charles Xavier.''

''Wait a minute.'' Said the female voice and soon the gage opened up.

When he had drived up to the entré a white haired woman and a man in a wheelchair stood out the doors to meet him.

'' Good day Oz!'' said the man in the wheelchair. Oz was a little bit taken back that this man knew his name and especially his nickname.

'' Ehm..Hi! Ehm..how do you know my name?''

''We all have our secrets don't we Oz? But I'll tell you later.''

''Okey.'' The man pointet on the woman beside him and presented her as Ororo and himself as Charles Xavier or as Prof. X like the studens used too call him.

''You can call me Storm if you want too.'' Said the white haired woman when Xavier was finish.

'' Okey, well nice to meet you two!''

'' Would you like to follow us and we will show you where your room will be while you are here.'' Said the prof. Oz nodded.

They walked in and came to a corridor with a few more doors. The prof. took them to a door with the nr.182 and showed him a large room with a bed, a bathroom, a desk, a wardrope and a door out to a balcony.

''Wow!'' Was the only thing Oz could say.

'' Well we will leave you alone so you can unpack your things and I will send someone to come and show you my office.''

'' Thank you proffessorn.'' Oz closed the door when the prof and storm had walked out the door.

Oz unpacked his thing and laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes and soon as his eyes closed Willows face appeard.

He could see her cute face with the big green eyes and her beautiful smile. He could see her red hair and he was sure he could smell her. She was so close but still so far away. His tought was interrupted with a knock on his door. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up and walked to the door.

When he opened the door he saw a cute girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

'' Hi! I'm Kitty! '' She said with a smile.

'' Hi Kitty, I'm Oz.''

''The proffessor wants to see you and like asked me to show you the way to his office!'' Oz nodded and they started to walk down the hallway.

''So what's your power?'' She asked an looked at him.

''What powers?'' A confused look showed up on his face.

''Your mutant power, you are a mutant right?''

'' What are a mutant?'' Now he was really confused _''Mutants, what are she talking about?''_

'' Oh, so if youren't a mutant what are you like doing here?''

'' I hope that the proffessor can help me with a huge problem I have.''

''What problem?''

''KITTY!'' Both turned to looked at the person who had said her name.

'' Stop ask him so many questions, he is a guest!'' Said a brown haired man with red sunglasses.

'' Oh like hi Scott!''

'' Hi Kitty. Hi I'm Scott!'' He said hand held out his hand, Oz tooked and shaked it.

'' Hi I'm Oz.''

'' Like what are you doing here Scott?'' Asked Kitty

'' The Prof. Thought that you would ash our guest to many questions and asked me to come and stop you.'' Scott said with a smirk.

'' I'm not like asking to many questions! Right Oz?'' She turned around and looked at Oz.

'' Ehm, not to many but I would like if you stoped asking.''

''Oh, okey.'' She looked sad but flipped fast over to happy mood.

''So we are here.'' Said Sott and opened a darkbrown door and showed Oz in before he closed it.

'' Hello Oz please sit down.'' The prof. said and pointed at a hair infront of his desk.

Oz did as he asked.

'' So if I'm not wrong you have a problem you want me to help you with. Am I correct?''

'' Yeah. I have heard that you are expert on mutation.''

'' Some people say that. Tell me about your problem and I will see what I can do to help you.''

''I hope you can help me because you are my last hope!''


	2. Ch 2: No Way Out Now

**Ch 2: No way out now**

_''You're my last hope!''_

The prof looked at him with a look that was very hard for Oz to read.

''I'm your last hope? Why do you think that?''

'' I've been on so many places and if you can't nobody can.''

'' I see. I'll see what I can do but first I want you to tell me what's your problem is.''

Oz hatet to tell people what he was but he knew it had to be done if he want them too help him. Oz took a deep breath and said.

'' I'm a werewolf.'' Oz waited for the reaction he knew would come but it didn't. Oz looked confused at the proffessor.

'' So you're a werewolf? '' He said and raised an eyebrow.

'' Yeah I knew it's weird but I'm.''

'' I'm not going too lie to you about this. I've never heard of an werewolf in real life and I don't know anything about them.''

'' Not many has. I didn't belivie in them either until I waked up naked in the woods without remember anything.''

'' Hmm..interesting.' So you wasn't born as a werewolf?''

''No a got bitten by my cousin who was a werewolf.''

''Was he born as a werewolf?''

'' Ehm, I don't know.''

'' Maybe you should tell me from the start how you became a werewolf.''

It took Oz 1 ½ hours to tell the professor all that he knew about the werewolf inside him and how he had become one. But he was sure that he didn't told something that would ruin Buffy's secret. When he was finish he waited for the professor to say something.

''Hmm interesting, oh and Kitty would you please come out. It's not nice to eavesdropping on people.'' Oz looked around but didn't see the girl until he saw her step out from the wall.

''Ehm..Like Hi professorn.. hi Oz!'' Said a blushing Kitty.

'' Are you a ghost?'' Oz was a little chocked but he had been through worse stuff.

'' Eh like no I'm a mutant.''

'' What're a mutant?''

'' Oh I like forgott that you didn't knew about it.''

'' You see Oz, mutants are people born with a special gene in their body. I'm also a mutant.'' said the prof.

'' And mutants have powers just like demons?''

'' Yeah mutans has power but it's very extraordinary that 2 mutant have the same power. What do you mean about demons?''

'' Never mind that. So what power have you professorn?''

'' I'm telephatic.''

'' That's mean that you can read people's thoughts and move thing without using your hands? Am i right?''

'' You're corecct.''

''Ehm I'm sorry that I eavesdropped on you guys but I really wanted to know why Oz was here.''

'' That's alright Kitty you could just have asked me later you know.'' Oz said with a little smile. She reminded him of one of his cousins. She wants to knew everything about everyone so she used to do that too.

'' But I don't want you do to that again, have you got that Kitty?'' said the professor.

'' Like yes professorn.'' She said and walked through the wall.

''I think we are done for today Oz, should we meet again tomorrow?''

'' Ok professorn. See you tomorrow.'' Oz stood up and walked out the proffessor's office and walked to his room.

When Oz came to his room he walked in and threw himself at the bed. He thought about what he had told the proffessor , he had told him most of the stuff but he didn't told him about the accident with Willow. He closed his eyes and a flash of memorise came.

It was about when he and his friends was having a halloween party and the whole house became hunted by a demon. It was a little tiny demon but it had scared them greatly.

_''Fear me!''_

_'' He- He's so cute!'' _

_'' Who's a litte fear demon?Come on! Who's a litte fear demon!''_

_'' Don't taunt the fear demon.''_

_'' Why can it hurt me?''_

Oz almost laught when he thought about the litte fear demon. Everyones reaction was funny but Willow's was the cutest._''He-He's so cute!''_ Oz could felt the pain come back to his heart but he didn't fight it. He didn't want to forgett Willow, he loved her and he would always love her.

He heard a knock on his door and went to open it.

'' Hi Oz!'' Kitty smiled at him when he had opened the door.

''Hi.''

'' I just wanted to sat that the lunch is ready.''

'' Ok. Can you showe me the way to the kitchen?''

'' Like yeah sure!'' Her smile grew wider.

When they had became make their way throw the kitchen she said.

''You aren't mad at me are you?''

''No why should I?''

'' You know I like eavesdropped on your talk with the prof.'' She looked ashamed.

'' It's not a big deal you know but how much did you hear?''

''Ehm, I kind of heard the part that there you explained how you became a werewolf.''

''Oh are you afraid?''

'' No, I think it's kind of cool!'' Oz turned around to look at her with a are you insane look.

'' Haha I'm not insane, it's true i think it's kind of cool!''

'' You're the first person that don't think I'm a freak and runs away screaming.''

'' Oh.. but well we are here.'' She said with a smile and showed him a large room with a very long table and many chairs.

''Here is the dining room and there *She pointet at a door on the outer side of the room* is the kitchen.''

''Ok, thank you for showing me.''

''You're welcome!'' She said and sat down with a blue fuzzy looking guy.

''Ah Oz, come take a seat.'' The prof said and pointet at a chair next to him.

Oz sat down beside the prof and watched as the other students/mutants came in to the room.

He saw a girl with brown hair with white stripes around her face, he saw the guy with the sunglasses he thought the guys name was Scott come with a red haired young woman. Oz eyes widenend with the first look at her, she looked like an older Willow only her hair was longer than Willows.

When everyone had taken a seat the professor introduced Oz to the other students. Oz just reminded a few of the students name.

After the dinner Kitty draged Oz to the living room with the blue fuzzie guy who's name was Kurt to play a game with them and some of the other students.

After the game Oz had learn all the names of them he played with.

The brown haired girl with white stripes in her hair was Rogue, the red haired woman with Scott was Jean, a guy named Evan who was Storms nephew and a few other students.

'' So Oz why are you hear?'' Kurt asked.

'' I hope the professor can help me with a problem I have.''

'' What kind of problem?'' Rogue asked.

''He's a werewolf!'' Kitty said with a smile.

'' Haha that one was good Kitty.'' Kurt laughed.

'' It's true!''

'' Right Kitty everyone knew that they doesn't exist!'' Scott said.

'' Well I'm a werewolf and I exist.'' Everyone looked at him with a funny look.

'' Don't tell me that Kitty has talked you in this.'' Jean said.

'' No, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for that. I should've still been in Sunnydale.''

'' So why don't you turn into a werewolf and show us?'' Evan said a little to enthusiastic.

''I can't it only happens 3 days in the month.''

'' So it's not like a mutation or is it?'' Jean looked kind of concerned.

'' I don't know my cousin bit me and with the next full moon I waked up in the woods without remember anything.''

''Oh..!'' Everyone except Kitty who already knew that.

'' How long have you been like that?'' asked Scott.

''Hmm I really don't know I think it's like 2 years now.''

''So why are you coming no and not for like 2 years ago?'' Rogue asked.

'' I didn't really knew about this place then and I've been on many places to try find a cure but I hasn't and in Sunnydale I locked in myself in a cage under the days I turns into a werewolf.''

''That must have been like horrible and you must've felt so alone that nobody kew your secret!'' Kitty said with a sad face when she thought about Oz locked in a cage all alone.

'' It was necessary, I could have hurt someone and even could've killed someone! And beside some peolple knew my secret.'' Everyone was starring at him.

'' Who knew?'' Jean asked.

''Hmm the 'scoobygang' knew about it, they fight demons all the time and they are my friends and my girlfriend knew or ex-girlfriend should I saw.'' Everyone could see that sad look in his eyes when he told them the last part but his face didn't show anything.

''Did she freaked out when she heard about it?'' Rogue asked with a sad face.

'' No she didn't she was the first one who knew about it and she did everything to try to help me. She did find out before we became a couple.''

'' So what happened?'' Evan asked.

'' I don't feel like talking about it! And if it's alright with you guys I think I will go back to my room and try to get some sleep.'' He said and walked away.

When he came to his room he changed his clothes and laid down on the bed. Damn the kids had forced memorise he had long ago locked in deep in his mind but knew the box was open and the momorise was floading in over his mind.

_Willow_, he wondered what she was doing now. She was the last thing on his mind before he fell asleep.


End file.
